


The Singular Form of Cannoli is Cannolo

by xoxofrankoreo



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cannoli - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Niteschach - Freeform, Pre-Roche, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxofrankoreo/pseuds/xoxofrankoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach knows a guy who pays in cannoli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Singular Form of Cannoli is Cannolo

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Oli for editing this!

The newscaster's voice became more garbled as Dan dozed off on the couch.

He laid there, replaying the scenes of that night's patrol in his head. Rorschach taking a beating, as usual. Captain Carnage following the two of them around for a while begging to be beaten, as usual. Stopping that attempted rape on 5th and Oak.

The television got even more incoherent as Dan finally drifted off to sleep.

***  
The window slid open and brought Dan back to consciousness. Someone had entered his apartment through the window. He heard the rustling of a paper bag and footsteps coming toward him. Dan decided to wait until the last moment to spring into action.

"Brought cannoli."

Dan opened his eyes. Rorschach was standing over him with a greasy paper bag in one hand. "What the hell, Ror? It's-" Dan looked down at his watch, "it's two o'clock in the morning and you break into my house-"

"To bring cannoli." Rorschach finished Dan's sentence, seeming not to understand the absurdity of the situation.

Dan sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Where on Earth did you manage to get cannoli at 2 am?"

Rorschach shrugged. "Know someone. Pays in cannoli." Dan flopped back onto the couch, sighing.

"Well, are they good cannoli?" He asked.

"Man says best in town." Rorschach set the bag on the coffee table and sat down across from Dan. "Going to eat them?"

Dan shrugged and sat back up. He turned down the replay of that day's Doomsday Report, opened the bag, and took out a cannolo. Rorschach did the same and it felt like a dollar store version of the Last Supper.

Rorschach was right. They were the best cannoli in town.


End file.
